


Cho Chang: The Girl You Underestimated

by fluffyweasley



Series: HP Characters who Deserve Better [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cho Chang Appreciation, Female Character of Color, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rants, The Golden Trio Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyweasley/pseuds/fluffyweasley
Summary: Cho Chang is many things and weak is definitely not one of them.





	Cho Chang: The Girl You Underestimated

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few Tumblr posts bashing Cho and the fandom's treatment of Cho in general, which highly irritates me. So, this is my rant in response to that, minus the swearing.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment your opinions if you want.

Crying is far from a sign of weakness. It is a way to cope and Cho Chang knows this.

 

Cho Chang cried because of the injustice clouding the Wizarding World. She cried for the boy who died at the mere age of 17, stripped off all the potential he had and was going to use to make the Wizarding World a better place. She cried because that one time, evil had triumphed and taken the life of an innocent. She cried because the only person to witness it was a young boy of 14, stripped off his childhood innocence by witnessing a gruesome death. 

 

She cried because somehow logic had abandoned everyone who refused to believe the truth behind Cedric’s murder. She cried because Harry Potter was bullied and ridiculed. A boy of 15 verbally attacked by the most powerful people in the Ministry of Magic. A boy of 15 who was thought to be a “raving lunatic” when he had witnessed one of the most traumatising events in his life. 

 

She cried because the Seeker position she had sacrificed blood, sweat and tears for might just be snatched away from her. It wasn’t easy being the youngest person to try out for the team. It was pure merit, yet some people simply had a knack for snatching the glamour away from her victory. 

_“He only picked her because she’s pretty!” A fifth year Ravenclaw girl stomped her foot in frustration._

_“Oi Davies! Reckon you fancy the new Seeker?” A burly Ravenclaw boy interrogated the Quidditch Captain. “There’s no way a 12 year old could have outflown me!”_

_“Another year where Ravenclaw wouldn’t have their hands on the Quidditch Cup! What are you playing at, Davies?” Another girl chided._

 

She cried because she couldn’t help but let it be snatched away from her. How could someone still remain the same after the horrors of last year? After finding out that the most foul and demonic Dark Wizard had returned? And the first person he murdered happened to be the boy that she loved. 

 

Cho Chang cried because inside her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, beyond her control. It’s not her fault that some people couldn’t handle her at worst, is it? Because she herself couldn’t. 

 

You see, underneath all the tears and smudged mascara, she’s truly a force to be reckoned with.

 

Despite everything, Cho Chang managed to produce a corporeal Patronus at the young age of 16, something that adult wizards had trouble with. Tell me that’s not admirable. Tell me she wasn’t smart enough. Tell me she’s weak when she managed to pull through and perform one of the most complex charms known to Wizardkind. 

 

When Cho Chang spent most of her time crying, all of her “friends” abandoned her, like a flock of birds waiting to migrate to another region when the weather is undesirable for them. But it was all right. Cho Chang knew that anyone who couldn’t handle her at this time didn’t deserve the pleasure of her company. She was a strong girl.

 

Cho Chang refused to wear those horrendous “Potter Stinks” badges at all costs. Yes, she loved Cedric and Harry Potter was very much his competitor, however this wasn’t true sportsmanship. Cho Chang didn’t play dirty. Kindness wasn’t foreign to her. 

 

Nor was true loyalty. Cho Chang could have easily dissed and insulted Marietta because what was she, other than a sneak? The girl who betrayed the Hogwarts resistance. The girl loathed by every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw (except for her). No. To Cho, she was still the “lovely person” who was her best friend. Tell me that isn’t honourable. Tell me Cho Chang is nothing but a weakling who cries all day. No. This is the girl who defended the most-hated girl in front of the boy she liked. Her best friend would always come before boyfriends. No doubt in that. It took courage for Cho to stand up for her best friend, when nearly the whole school was against Marietta… and now her.

 

And like anyone brimming with bravery, strong morals and honour, Cho decided to fight. Fight for a better future. Fight for the unfairness that was Cedric’s death and Harry’s treatment in her sixth year. Fight for all the wide-eyed 11 year old Muggleborns, filled with excitement and glee at the prospect of setting foot in a school in a whole new and different universe, only to be abused or killed. Cho Chang was definitely not going to let that happen. She was determined to help in any way possible, even if it meant being alone with the boy she was too embarrassed to even look at. Nevertheless, these circumstances were different and Cho was ready for anything. 

But alas, to others Cho Chang was always ‘the girl who cried’ or ‘the girl who used to go out with Harry Potter.' Therefore, it was Luna Lovegood who took her place. So much for wanting to assist.

 

To some people, crying is a sign of weakness. God forbid women express emotions like a normal human being. But let me tell you, a crying woman is equally as brave, clever and resilient as a woman who rarely weeps. And you should watch out, for when all hell breaks loose, you’ll be cowering in terror from her wrath. 

 

And if there’s one thing that Cho Chang loathes being called, it’s being called a weakling.


End file.
